


"Together"

by Author_kunsmadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor and stupidity, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The four of them being a chaotic mess, The four of them visiting a shrine together, This Is STUPID, You are going to laugh, all of them are idiots, daily life, just fluff, light and fun, no beta we die like men, this is going to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_kunsmadness/pseuds/Author_kunsmadness
Summary: They made wishes......They realize that they are still together after so many years…(The whole fic is about them being absurd and funny like the tags say.)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 20





	"Together"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive this stupid author for any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> Please be patient, Sakuatsu will come.  
> Again, there is no plot. I just wanted to create something light unlike my other fics so, if you are okay with that then, this fic is for you.  
> Ready for the humor?  
> Please proceed...

That day, Kita Shinsuke saw a video on You Tube. After a long day of practicing volleyball and studying at school, he was relaxing in his bed watching the videos that caught his attention on You Tube. After scrolling for a bit, he saw something that he had never seen before. You Tube literally recommended him a Tarot reading video. "Who is your soulmate?", he read the caption out loud and thought for a while whether he should click on the video or not. He had no interest in those kinds of spiritual things after all. Anyway, he still clicked on the video. He followed the instructions and picked a pile. Then, he listened to the words carefully,  
  
"Your soulmate will be someone who is handsome, athletic and charming. They are good at taking care of people. They also work hard, and they are perfect in everything they do. It won't be wrong to describe them as well-rounded people. He/she might be someone close to you. Maybe you guys are friends. They may sometimes seem cold and they might not be good at expressing their feelings. But everything will work out between you two. Their name may start with "M" or they may be Libra or Scorpio. So, be aware of it. They might even have a crush on you. Good Luck".  
  
And yes, that was the description of his soulmate.  
Kita's expression was pensive as he used all of his brain cells to think of someone close to him, who matched the reading he just heard. Obviously, there were two people that totally matched the description. But his brain shut down all the data about these two idiotic kouhai of his. No one that matched to the reading came to his mind so, 'There is none', he thought. In the end, he gave up on thinking, switched off his phone and slept.  
  
The next day, after getting out of his bed, he realized something. 'The name starts with "M"… and well-rounded', he recalled in his mind. He had found the answer and he said out loud, "Mikasa! It must be you. Indeed, you are well-rounded". Kita could not be more stupid than he already was. He was not to be blamed though. It was just that his level of stupidity reached another level that he thought those Mikasa balls would become his soulmates. "You are hopeless, aren't you? You like volleyball so much and you are so dedicated to cleaning them every day that Mikasa has now become your soulmate…", he laughed.  
  
Meanwhile at the Miyas' house, Osamu was in the kitchen preparing breakfast because their parents were out that day. After taking off his apron, he went upstairs to wake Atsumu up. If he didn't, he knew for sure that they were going to be late for school. He kicked the bed twice like he usually did and it worked because his brother always woke up after that. He went back to the kitchen and continued cooking while Atsumu washed up.  
  
Atsumu was already in the kitchen and he opened the fridge. After studying the inside of the fridge for a while, he asked, "Have you ate that ice-cream? The one I saw last night". Atsumu didn't know why Osamu looked frustrated when he asked that. "Yes, I ate it last night. But why did you eat all the ice-creams?", Osamu frowned as he asked. Atsumu had no idea what his brother meant by that question because he was sure that he ate a pudding and an ice-cream. He didn't eat all the puddings. So, he retorted, "What are you talking about?". Osamu stopped chopping the vegetables and looked at Atsumu properly, "Mom bought four cups. Two of them were ice-creams and the other two were puddings. I only got to eat ice-creams. So, you ate all the puddings". Atsumu was confused, "I didn't eat all the puddings. I ate an ice-cream and a pudding". Osamu thought his brother was lying and he was irritated, "Tsumu, don't kid around. I saw them clearly when I putted them into the fridge". When he said that, Atsumu became mad because he was not kidding. And he was not lying either. He raised his voice, "There were three of them in the fridge yesterday. Two cups of ice-cream and a cup of pudding. I knew you had already eaten one of them so, I chose a pudding and an ice-cream to eat! Maybe you saw them wrong, Samu!". Osamu didn't back down either and he shouted, "Then, why did I only got to eat the puddings?". Atsumu lost his temper and he also shouted at Osamu, "Are you saying my tongue is dead or something? I am not that stupid!! I can still differentiate tastes!!!". Osamu glared and said with a cold voice, "Then, are you saying I am blind or something? I said I saw them clearly!!". Atsumu didn't want to keep arguing with his brother anymore. He knew there would be no end to it if they kept shouting so, he backed down, "Look Samu, I am not lying. I didn't eat all the puddings. Maybe mom bought three cups of ice-creams. Let's ask her later okay? You are being noisy in the morning". Osamu also calmed down, "You are one to talk…". After being so loud and disturbing the neighbors, they ate their breakfast in peace and quiet.  
  
That day, in the locker room, Kita was cleaning while Osamu came into change. "Kita-san, let me help", Osamu said and the other boy agreed. They both continued cleaning the room spotlessly after that. Kita was diligent and Osamu was efficient. After a few minutes, Atsumu also came in. When Atsumu saw his brother and Kita working quietly without uttering a single word, he felt an urge to tease. He approached the other two, "Are you two dating? If so, everything in your surrounding might freeze". It was not something surprising to say because Kita always looked calm, serious and his attitude was cold. On the other hand, his brother always wore 'Who cares. I don't give a damn' expression. And both of them didn't talk much.  
Osamu looked up at his brother while Kita replied and there was no nervousness in his voice, "We are not dating". Osamu added, "Yet" and that not only made his brother's eyes go wide, it also made Kita's heart beat faster than it already was. Kita was bewildered by that single word and he didn't know if he was happy to hear that but he was. Osamu eyed Kita who was giving him a questioning look but Atsumu interrupted, "What the hell with that 'yet'?". He asked that but he wasn't expecting any answer. He decided to give some space to the other two. He quickly changed and left the room as soon as he could.  
  
Atsumu went out of the room and it had been more than 17 minutes but both Kita and Osamu didn't cling onto the subject. They didn't say anything and kept doing what they had been doing. The atmosphere between them was tense and they could feel it. The silence was killing Osamu so, he quickly finished his part of cleaning and tried to get out of the room. What was surprising was that Kita did the same and they both finished cleaning at the same time. It was at the same time that they changed and it was still at the same time that they both walked out of the door. Osamu even wanted to ran away and Kita felt the same but they both stopped at the entrance.  
  
It was so awkward and the whole situation was uncomfortable. Out of courtesy, Kita asked, "Do you want to walk home together?". He asked because they usually walked home together on days like that. Of course, he wanted Osamu to deny, with the atmosphere between them. To his surprise, Osamu agreed and that made all the things more awkward. It was not that Osamu was oblivious. In contrast, he was being considerate and thoughtful in his part. He agreed because he didn't want to make things more complicated but that made it worse. Anyway, Kita had no chance to run away at this point and both of them were stuck in that stupid situation.  
  
On the way, Kita eased the tense atmosphere with a question, "Osamu, are you free this Saturday?". Osamu answered with his natural voice but his mind was in chaos thinking about all the possibilities of the question, "Yes. I don't have anything particular to do. Why do you ask?". Kita gazed up at the sky which was calm, "I am visiting a shrine. Do you want to come with me?". Osamu was overjoyed by that invitation which was not even a tiny bit close to any of his thoughts but what he said next was a simple "Yes".  
  
That evening, their parents had not come back yet so, Osamu started preparing dinner and Atsumu suggested to help. They decided to do omelet rice since there was nothing in the fridge. After a few minutes, Osamu realized that they also didn't have any eggs left. So, he told Atsumu to cook the rice while he went out to buy some eggs.  
  
Before Atsumu did what his brother told him to do, he heard a notification sound from his phone. Someone texted him and he picked up the phone to see who it was. After he saw the name, he was bewildered and confused because it was someone Atsumu rarely got along with. The name on the screen was Sakusa Kiyoomi.  
'Hey, Miya…'  
  
'Did you eat something bad today?'  
  
Sakusa did eat something bad that day because his cousin, Komori, baked a cake for him that evening. Although Sakusa didn't like sweet things, he didn't have the heart to refuse his cousin so, he agreed to eat a slice. After swallowing the first spoon, Sakusa only blamed his own luck because little Komori mistakenly putted salt instead of sugar in it. And a large amount at that. He recalled the terrible taste of the cake and he didn't want to think about that anymore. He replied,  
  
'What the hack? How do you know?'  
  
Atsumu, on the other hand, had no idea why Sakusa texted him when all they did was irritate each other whenever they met. But they are still good friends despite both of them being pain in the asses.  
  
'I just guessed. So, why are you texting me?'  
  
'I am coming to Hyogo this Saturday. Do you want to meet up?'  
  
Atsumu thought if he had anything important to do on that day before he replied,  
'Sure. Why not?'  
  
After that, Atsumu thought about who knew what for a few minutes. Then, he remembered what his brother told him to do. Yes, he still had to cook the rice. But his focus was not in rinsing the rice and his mind was elsewhere looking forward to the next Saturday. After he thought he was done with the task, he sat down on the chair in the living room. His brother was taking long just to buy eggs but he couldn't care less about that since he had something really interesting to fantasize about.  
  
Osamu came back after 45 minutes. "Sorry, it took too long. I ran into Kita-san on the way", Osamu said before entering the house but Atsumu was still in his little fantasy world and he didn't hear anything Osamu said. There was a strange smell in the house and Osamu immediately rushed into the kitchen after taking off his shoes. It was the smell of something burning and when he looked at the cooker, there were smokes coming out of it. Fortunately, it was not burning yet and he quickly unplugged it.  
  
He strode into the living room, yelling at Atsumu, "Is your nose dead?!!". Atsumu looked at his brother like he didn't know what was happening. He really didn't know what was happening but he knew that something was wrong because Osamu was so mad. Osamu continued, "Are you so stupid that you don't even know how to cook rice?". When he heard that, Atsumu realized what he did wrong. He literally forgot to add holy water into the rice. Atsumu really wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, "Oh…". He tried so hard to contain his laughter but he cracked. He couldn't stop laughing after that. Osamu also wanted to laugh at his brother's absurdity but he was still mad. "Are you planning to burn the whole house down?", Osamu asked but there was an amused tone behind that question. Both of them laughed so hard when they realized that they only had eggs for the dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakusa Kiyoomi sat at his table to study. Before that, he had gone downstairs to drink water and washed his feet when he came back to his room. After studying for 15 minutes, he thought, 'Have I washed my feet?'. A question like that was a pain for a clean freak like him. He knew his feet was clean but he was not going to be satisfied with just that. With his standard, he needed them to be washed properly in order to recognize them as clean. Part of him didn't want to continue his stream of thoughts. However, he knew too well that he won't be able to sleep if he didn't. So, He started recalling the whole process of washing his feet just to confirm that he had already washed them. According to what he remembered, he had already cleaned his feet so, he stopped thinking about that after 20 minutes.  
  
He concentrated on studying after that but he kept grinning like a fool since he had texted Atsumu. He tried to stop himself from grinning but it didn't stop and he gave up. 'What am I? An idiot?' was what he said silently. Another 20 minutes passed and since he could not focus, he decided to go to bed early. He was on his bed when he thought again, 'Have I washed my feet?'.  
  
That day, Atsumu and Osamu's parents came back around 9:00 PM. They got scolded for ruining the cooker and Osamu was in a bad mood because he was dragged into that when he did nothing wrong.  
It was 2 in the morning when Atsumu heard some noises from the bed beside his and he woke up. It was Osamu. He was searching something in his drawer. "What are you doing?", Atsumu asked with a sleepy voice and that startled Osamu. Osamu kept searching as he answered, "I am looking for the matches". Atsumu couldn't think of any reason why his brother would need any matches and he looked at his twin, confused, "What are you doing with them?". Osamu answered and his voice sounded irritated, "I am going to burn my earphones. They are not working and that is pissing me off". Atsumu was speechless as he wondered why Osamu would do that because if he didn't want them anymore, he could just throw them away or he could just cut them with scissors into pieces if they were that irritating. But he was trying to burn them. Atsumu had no idea what was happening in that little head of his brother's. "Are you a psycho? It's two in the morning", Atsumu said controlling his voice not to be too loud. Osamu was not in a good mood since he got scolded and he couldn't tolerate it, "None of your business!". Atsumu started to get angry and he shouted, "What is wrong with you? Although I know everything is wrong including your whole existence". Osamu glared at his brother, "You know what? You are a mistake!". They didn't notice their mother standing at their door and continued shouting and bickering loudly. As expected, they got scolded really badly again.  
  
It was Saturday at 10:00 AM and Kita was at the Miya twin's place. After a few minutes, Sakusa also arrived and Atsumu asked Kita if he and Sakusa could go with them. Kita was okay with that so, he agreed. When all of them were ready, they set off. As always, Sakusa didn't take off his mask.  
On the way, Sakusa walked beside Kita and they were walking in front of Atsumu and Osamu. Atsumu felt a little unsettled about that and Osamu felt the same. After walking for 30 minutes, Osamu couldn't bear with his own feelings anymore and he said, "Do something about your boyfriend, Tsumu". Atsumu looked at his brother with an amazed look but he didn't deny the boyfriend part, "Why don't you do something about Kita-san first?".  
  
In the end, Atsumu was the one who had to make the first move. "Omi-omi, Samu is telling me that you are too close to Kita-san", Atsumu said with his usual smirk and Osamu didn't deny it. But what Sakusa replied next had rendered Atsumu speechless. "It's because he is clean", Sakusa said bluntly. Atsumu was pissed off by that and he commented, "Rude!". On the other hand, Osamu laughed while Kita chuckled.  
  
After that, Kita switched his position beside Osamu. The shrine was in the forest and Kita had never been there before. He wanted to go there because his grandmother told him that wishes would come true if they prayed there. They walked in the forest for about 25 minutes before Kita stopped and said with his calm voice, "Where are we?". The other three were shocked when they heard the words. Sakusa was wearing a mask but his eyes told everything and both Atsumu and Osamu couldn't believe what they just heard. Osamu looked into the distance, "Kita-san, I thought you know the way". "I have never been there before", Kita also looked at the direction where Osamu was looking. They were both too calm at that kind of situation and even Sakusa admired that about them. Atsumu studied his brother and Kita's expressions and he couldn't find any worries on them. Then, he looked at Sakusa who also remained collected.  
  
Atsumu suggested, "Samu, did you bring your phone?". Osamu shook his head. Sakusa offered his despite him being a clean freak. He turned on the GPS and it showed their location. Only then, Kita remembered about the GPS on his phone. 'Stupid, aren't you', he scolded himself in his mind. The shrine was not far from where they were and they were still on the right track. Fortunately, they reached the shrine safely after that. The four of them stood in front of the shrine together and they paid their respect to the god, cupping their hands. It was a beautiful moment for all of them.  
  
Atsumu asked, "Omi-kun, what did you wish for?". Sakusa smiled under his mask, "I am not telling you". It was not that Sakusa didn't want to tell. It was just that he didn't wished for anything because he couldn't think of one. And only when Atsumu asked, he made a wish, 'Please god, let us play volleyball together as teammates one day'. " 'Let me toss for Omi-kun one day', that was my wish…", Atsumu said and his expression was solemn.  
  
Osamu looked at Kita pondering whether he should ask or not but Kita knew what he was thinking and said, "For us to be together forever like this…". After pausing a few seconds, Kita asked with a faint smile, "What about you, Osamu? What did you wish?". Osamu gazed at Kita's eyes and he repeated his wish calmly, "To be by your side forever". He smiles after saying that.  
  
Atsumu said, "Let's come here again together". All of them smiles together as they agreed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Years passed and Sakusa's wish is granted because he is now Atsumu's teammate and they both are playing for MSBY Black Jackels now. Without needing to say, Atsumu now has all the chances to toss the ball to Sakusa. Kita and Osamu's wishes are granted as well because they are now business partners. They often meet each other and they are always together since Osamu usually goes back to Hyogo just to visit Kita's farm. Osamu is always there beside Kita whenever Kita needs him and Kita is always there for Osamu whenever he needs him.  
  
One Saturday, all four of them visit the shrine together again.  
  
And they realize that they are still together after so many years…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this because the manga has ended and I cannot stop thinking about them. This is just me convincing myself that they will always be together even when they get older and play for different teams.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> Please comment if you have something to say about the fic. I will be sure to reply all of them.  
> If you like Osakita, please check out my other 11k fic.  
> If you want to chat or yell at me, you can find me on Instagram.  
> The user name is yadanarwind.


End file.
